Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Return to Club Penguin Island". Plot (As the emperor penguins begin to go to Adelie-Land, meanwhile at the Everyday Phoning Facility) *Gary: Alright, the Halloween Party is here at last. There is a few things to discover. *Rookie: Yeah, there's zombies, werewolfs and ghosts. *Dot: It may be even spooky than the last Halloween Parties. *Gary: Yeah. That's a great question. *Rookie: And we better now let Herbert take on the plans again. *Gary: Yeah, Herbert. Our worst enemy on the island and the whole world. Better not catch with that. (Meanwhile at the Haunted House) *Vampire Penguin #1: Well, well, well. What sneaks from here? *Vampire Penguin #2: Darksmoke may have been gone for an minute or so. *Ghost Penguin #1: So? We will come back for us. *Ghost Penguin #2: That a good thing to know. *Ghost Penguin #3: I may be worry for it. (Darksmoke arrives back at the house) *Darksmoke: Well, well, well. I ruined Mumble's Halloween Party. *Ghost Penguin #1: You finally did it. *Ghost Penguin #2: What are you up to? *Darksmoke: I may be ruining another Halloween Party for everyone on Club Penguin Island. *Ghost Penguin #3: Good for you. *Ghost Penguin #4: Sir, we have another problem. *Darksmoke: What is it? *Ghost Penguin #4: Gary is taking about us. The Ghosts. *Darksmoke: Grrrr... Gary. He will pay for this. *Ghost Penguin #4: That's what i want to see master. *Darksmoke: Sure. Those penguins will be dead by me. Hahahahahahahahhhhahaha. (Back in Antarctica on the way to Adelie-Land of the Emperor Nation) *Mumble: Gosh, that's a long way from there. *Seymour: Mumble, show us the moves. Give us a heart warming move. *Terry: We will be in Adelie-Land in no time. *Mary: It's with the adelie penguins. *Edwin: But the chicks are so damn cute. *Mumble: That's what i'm talking about. *Gloria: We have the kids together and we need to go back to Club Penguin Island. *Memphis: That's a long way here. Like a way to Elephant Seal Land. (At Elephant Seal Land) *Shane: Hey daddy. *Bryan: Yes kids. *Darren: Can we go into the water? *Bryan: Yes. Anytime kids, we can go in. (Bryan and his kids Shane and Darren went into the water. In Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Alright my amigos, we have one thing to do. *Raul: Alright Ramón, another day to start out. *Nestor: It's a strong one. *Rinaldo: Yeah, we are friends together. *Carmen: Oh Ramón, Lovelace need to talk with you. *Ramón: What? I've been busy. *Lovelace: Ramón, my good old pal. *Ramón: Pal? *Lombardo: You mean a dog? *Sven: No, a nice litte meeting for us. *Ramón: Yeah, i remember when Tamón had a load of meetings in high school. *Raul: Yeah, not a bad student. *Sven: Oh look! Mumbly and his friends has arrive. *Lovelace: My man is here! (The Emperor Nation has arrive at Adelie-Land) *Mumble: Ramón! *Ramón: Tallboy! *Mumble: No. It's Mumble. *slide down and see Ramón* *Ramón: Mumble, you're here. *Mumble: Yep. Does anyone know how to get to Club Penguin Island? *Lovelace: I know. I still have the power of the mystic beings since i first met you. *Raul: You never show it to us and the reveal of Adélie Village. *Lovelace: Everyone has their new home now. I know how to make a portal after your group comes Mumble. *Mumble: Ok. *Ramón: It's gonna be good and it's gonna get loud. *Raul: Like what Tamón said. *Ramón: He's such a good grandfather. *Noah: Alright Lovelace, we're ready. *Lovelace: Okay, i have to be with the ladies. *Mumble: Be with the ladies, stay safe. *Lovelace: Okay. I will do it. (A storm comes for Lovelace) *Lovelace: GREAT GUIN' PLEASE COME FOR US! (Underwater) *Will: What is that? *Bill: I don't know what is that in the sky? (Outside) *Lovelace: ADÉLIE GOD, YOU MUST HERE ME! (The Adélie God arrives) *The Adélie God: Yes, i am here for you. *Lovelace: OPEN THE PORTAL TO CLUB PENGUIN ISLAND! *The Adélie God: Yes sir. (The Adélie God open the portal to Club Penguin Island) *The Adélie God: You may enter. *Lovelace: Thank you. Let's go everyone. (Everyone is entering Club Penguin Island and underwater) *Bill: Wow, you got to see this. *Will: That's a masterpiece. Back to Club Penguin Island. *Bill: Don't worry. Wait for me. (Bill follow Will to Club Penguin Island) *Will: That's it. This is it. (Will and Bill enters Club Penguin Island and meanwhile at the haunted house) *Darksmoke: Darn it! Those penguins has arrive. *Ghost Penguin #1: It looks like we have a good for us. *Darksmoke: That monster Happy Feet will pay for everything. *Ghost Penguin #1: Wait til' they come. (At the forest, the portal opens as the penguins arrive at Club Penguin Island) *Mumble: This is it. This is the place we found. *Dot: Hey look! The penguins are back. (Everyone cheered when the penguins has returned. Will and Bill were interrupted by the noise) *Will: Gosh, that a load of noise. *Bill: Let's get out of here Will. *Will: Right at ya. (With the penguins) *Mumble: Hey, it's good to see you all. *Gary: Mumble HappyFeet, welcome back to Club Penguin Island. *Mumble: It's good to see you again Gary. *Rookie: Mumble, you're my favorite one of the group. *Dot: And you too Erik. *Atticus: Come on. Who want to love Atticus? *Ramón: No, love me. *Jet Pack Guy: I love you all. The cutest penguins i can see. *Lovelace: We need to find a villain that is attacking us? *Gary: Who? *Sven: It's not Herbert this time. We have to look for a ghost named Darksmoke. *Gary: Darksmoke? The ghost monster that is black? *Mumble: Yeah, he ruined everything. *Ramón: Don't worry tallboy. We're gonna stop him together. *Rookie: Oh, if you want to stop Darksmoke, he is at the haunted house, the dangerous place that nobody want to go. *Mumble: Okay. We will stop Darksmoke for good and save your island. *Gary: That will help from it. (Everyone cheered as they headed to the haunted house) *Mumble: Let's go. (At the haunted house) *Darksmoke: NO! THE PENGUIN SPECIES ARE ON THE LOOSE! *Ghost Penguin #1: We are doomed to hear that coming. *Ghost Penguin #2: It's look like that it is a job for us. *Ghost Penguin #3: It's time. *Darksmoke: Attention all ghosts. Be sure to stop Mumble HappyFeet and everyone of Club Penguin Island. *Ghosts: *cheers* *Darksmoke: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! (With the penguins) *Mumble: Alright guys, we have to go to the wilderness and see what is happening to the trees. *Lovelace: We may be worried that the island will be haunted by our ghost enemy. *Mumble: We know. *Erik: Rigt now, we are moving on. *Bo: I hope we are safe in a group. *Carmen: Kids, we have to be careful, there's bugs and monsters out there. *Erik: Monsters?! *Terry: No, not those monsters. Or something with the crabs. *Maurice: Crabs? We don't have to talk about Herbert's plans. *Michelle: It's over already. *Mumble: Yeah right. Darksmoke has to be taken out of the island now. *Noah: Yeah, let's all go together. (Noah lead the way to the haunted house) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special (Chapter 3) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Halloween Special (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Holiday Stories Category:Chapters